The invention relates to aqueous binder compositions that include an emulsion polymer.
Formaldehyde-free fiber glass binder compositions are typically solutions prepared from water soluble polymers and additives. In the past, emulsions have not been used to form fiber glass binder compositions, because it was believed that they would cause poor sprayability, poor atomization of spray, and poor flow onto the fiberglass, which would lead to poor binder uniformity and poor composite performance.
Emulsion polymers have lower viscosities than their solution polymer counterparts. This lower viscosity allows for higher polymer concentrations to be delivered in a relatively low viscosity composition.
There is a need for a fiber glass binder composition that exhibits good sprayability, cures to a hardened state and exhibits good humidity resistance.